Gwenom
by susana2014
Summary: La fusión del simbionte con el clon de Gwen Stacy origina a Gwenom, un nuevo personaje en la vida de Peter Parker. ¿Cómo sobrellevará Peter los nuevos acontecimientos?, ¿qué consecuencias traerá para el mundo?, ¿constituirá una nueva amenaza?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Peter Parker se encontraba desolado en su habitación. No pensó que volver a encontrarse una vez más de otras tantas con su pasado impactara tanto en su vida, menos aún en su corazón. El Chacal, esta vez a manos de Ben Reilly, había creado un sinfín de clones, incluida ella, su aún dulce Gwen Stacy. Lucía como muchos años antes, igual de joven, hermosa como la recordaba, con el mismo atuendo como aquel día en que accidentalmente lanzó su telaraña y el impacto dislocó su cervical. Había tenido una conversación con ella. Hubiese querido decirle tantas cosas, pero actuó como un imbécil catalogándola como un clon más, de esos tantos que Miles Warren se empeñaba en crear hasta que ella lo besó. Había sido el beso que tanto tiempo había esperado, pero la rechazó y se alejó rápidamente de ella huyendo a como diera lugar, pero no de ella, sino del pasado. Un pasado que jamás lograría cambiar y en el que nunca estarían destinados a ser felices.

**Peter Parker**

Me sentía obsesionado recordando el beso que me dio Gwen e imaginando como hubiese sido mi vida con ella si no se hubiese ido. Ella está aquí ahora, pero no es realmente ella, sino un clon más.

_Horas antes…_

— _¡Peter!_

— _¡Aléjate, Gwen!_

—_Soy yo, Peter. ¡He vuelto!_

—_No puedes ser tú. Te he visto muchas veces. _

— _¿De qué hablas?_

—_Eres un clon más._

_Gwen parecía no comprender que ella era realmente un clon._

—_Nunca serás Gwen. Mi Gwen._

_La furia se reflejó en sus hermosos ojos y en un arrebato quiso darme una cachetada que detuve al instante. Su respiración estaba acelerada, la mía también. Ella estaba furiosa, puede que yo también. Estaba cansado de que jugaran conmigo y mis seres queridos. Gwen era lo más preciado para mí, pero los hilos del destino aún continúan haciendo que se cruce en mi camino y yo, todavía no puedo olvidarla. En un frenesí violento empezó a forcejear conmigo para soltarse._

— _¿Cómo puedes decirme esto, Peter?—dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, me partía el alma verla así por lo que la solté—. Si yo te quiero._

—_Yo…_

_Me besó sin previo aviso transportándome a muchos años atrás. Miles de recuerdos en los que nuestras vidas eran sencillas en la universidad y perfectas con nuestros amigos. Yo con mi reciente poder y la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo y a nuestros amigos. Muchos de ellos ya no están al igual que ella, ¿cómo pude no salvarla? Todo sería tan distinto. La dejé sola alejándome lo más que pude de ella._

Mientras Peter Parker lidiaba con todas sus frustraciones y desgracias del pasado, en algún otro lugar ocurría algo ciertamente extraño, el parásito conocido como simbionte abandonaba el cuerpo del Agente Venom, alias Flash Thompson. La simbiosis tan congeniada entre ambos había sido abruptamente disuelta. Mucho tiempo había pasado Flash con el simbionte en su interior siendo el nuevo Venom, esta vez estando del lado de la ley apoyando a los Vengadores, siendo parte de ellos y como aliado de Spiderman. El parásito simbionte abandonaba a Flash de una vez y para siempre pues había mutado, pero no sólo abandonaba a Flash, también se llevaba con él su vida. Así en la azotea de aquel edificio de Nueva York yacía el cuerpo de Flash muerto mientras el simbionte se disponía a buscar a su nuevo huésped. Con cada segundo que pasaba experimentaba cambios y una mutación cada vez más fuerte la cual necesitaba urgentemente un nuevo ejemplar resentido, triste, agobiado y con deseos de venganza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Gwen Stacy**

Después de las desagradables palabras de Peter, desperté por fin a la cruel realidad. No soy la verdadera Gwen Stacy, la original, pero me veo como ella, viva, con todos sus recuerdos, aspiraciones, metas y sueños. No puedo creer que me hubiese rechazado si tan sólo quería demostrarle que era yo. Sé como morí y gracias al suero del Chacal y a la regeneración exitosa a partir de aquella muestra de sangre que conservó Miles Warren, el profesor de la universidad, estoy aquí de nuevo. Sé que soy un clon, pero se presenta ante mí una nueva posibilidad. La posibilidad de vivir.

Mientras Gwen Stacy reflexionaba sola en el balcón de aquel edificio, muchos sentimientos explotaban en su mente sin hallar lógica o respuesta alguna. El rechazo, la maldita responsabilidad de Spiderman, culpa, miedos, etc. En ese momento el simbionte sintió esa necesidad, esos sentimientos y en un descuido entró a fundirse en la piel de Gwen. Sintió como una fibra elástica y pegajosa se adhería a todo su cuerpo, al principio era una sensación extraña, un tanto dolorosa, porque con todas sus fuerzas quería arrancarse esa extraña sustancia viscosa que se estaba introduciendo y alborotando cada uno de los espacios de su mente.

**Gwen Stacy**

Comencé a reír descabelladamente. Sentía una fuerza vigorizante dentro de mí. Algo indescriptible, pero que se sentía muy bien.

—_Ahora somos uno._

— ¿Quién habla? ¿Quién anda ahí?_—_pregunté alarmada, eran unas vocecillas que atravesaban mis pensamientos como si de un eco se tratase.

—_Somos Gwenom._

—Sí, tienes razón. Soy Gwenom.

Así, la fusión del simbionte con Gwen originó a Gwenom, quien ahora lucía con la apariencia superficial del antiguo Agente Venom, pero con cuerpo de mujer. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto del traje simbiótico. En cuestión de segundos sintió extrema adrenalina y telarañas negras surgían de sus brazos mientras se balanceaba atléticamente por la noche en la que sólo la luna era testigo de aquel espectáculo.

**Gwen Stacy**

— ¡Guau! Así que esto sentía Peter… puedo realizar todos sus movimientos y ver todos sus recuerdos, como así también los de Eddie y los de Flash.

—_Un gran poder se te ha otorgado, pero con una condición._

—No me interesa cual sea. Les ayudaré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Era el mediodía y Peter Parker se encontraba en su departamento. No había realizado ninguna recorrida nocturna pues no había percibido ninguna señal arácnida de peligro. Encendió el televisor para ver las noticias mientras almorzaba un sándwich sentado en su sofá. Lamentablemente tendría que verle la cara a J. Jonah Jameson, pues conducía una cadena televisiva de noticas llamada Fact News Channel y allí estaba él. Casi se atraganta con el sándwich mientras veía el titular y más aún cuando Jameson informaba:

—_El condecorado medalla de honor y reconocido militar que participó en la Guerra de Irak, uno de los mayores ejemplos a seguir, Flash Thompson falleció en circunstancias sospechosas en los tejados de un edificio._

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si bien fueron rivales durante mucho tiempo en la adolescencia y la juventud, el vínculo de amistad forjado entre ellos desde la universidad hasta ahora representaba mucho. Se pasaba una mano por la frente sorprendido. Por lo que recordaba había tenido unos amoríos con la Gata Negra y últimamente con Valkyria, pero al final estaba solo. Recordaba lo mucho que le había costado dejar el alcohol, la depresión, la falta de sus piernas perdidas en la guerra, la admiración que sentía por Spiderman y su buen comportamiento controlando al simbionte.

**Peter Parker**

—No puedo creerlo. Era un buen tipo.

Me lamentaba recordándolo.

—Qué extraño. No sentí ninguna señal arácnida. Él se hubiera defendido de su agresor. Claro que hubiera puesto resistencia.

Peter pensaba en indagar más en el asunto. A pocas horas y gracias a algunos contactos se enteró en qué hospital tenían el cuerpo así que se acercó a la morgue. Siguió un detallado procedimiento, se presentó y le permitieron identificar el cadáver y todas sus dudas quedaron despejadas cuando miró sus ausentes piernas. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, Flash Thompson, su amigo, estaba muerto. También reconoció que ya le habían realizado una autopsia. Se sentía muy triste por la pérdida de su amigo. Luego comenzó a pensar si: ¿se trataría de alguno de sus clásicos enemigos? O si: ¿le habrían asesinado? Revisaba su teléfono celular, entró en twitter y había un trending topic: _#prayforThompson_. Miles de tweets de sus ex-compañeros del servicio militar y de las distintas fuerzas de los E.E.U.U. reconocían sus logros y lamentaban su pérdida. Luego su teléfono vibró en su mano, una notificación de reunión con los Vengadores. Esta vez sería en la Torre Stark después del sepelio de Flash Thompson.

Era un atardecer frío, con viento y una leve llovizna acompañaba el despido y entierro de Flash. Estaban presentes muchas personas vinculadas al servicio militar. No era de extrañar no ver a Betty Brant, quien tuvo un incidente gravísimo con Flash hacía ya un tiempo.

Tocaron un silencio conmovedor al paso que unos seis aviones a chorro de la fuerza aérea sobrevolaban el cielo. Muchos de los presentes arrojaron globos negros y sus rostros demostraban mucha tristeza y conmoción.

Tiempo después en la noche, se reunió Peter en la Torre Stark. Parecía que la reunión había finalizado.

—Siempre llegando tarde.

—Sabes que fui a despedir a un amigo.

—Lo sé. No fui porque no me gustan esos acontecimientos. Bueno, te resumiré lo que discutimos brevemente. Creemos que hay alguien involucrado.

— ¿De quién puede tratarse?_—_interrumpió desesperado mientras Tony iba tranquilamente a servirse una copa de whisky.

—No me gusta que me interrumpan—miró fríamente a Peter—. Como te iba diciendo antes que me interrumpieras… hay un nuevo simbionte. La hipótesis de los chicos dice que podría tratarse de alguien que asesinó a Flash y entonces el simbionte huyó del cuerpo sin vida y se fusionó con su asesino. No lo sabremos hasta conocer los resultados de la autopsia. Lo importante aquí es saber si realmente de verdad le asesinaron y sobre todo saber la identidad del nuevo huésped.

Tony miró cómo se movía la cortina de una ventana. Peter lo había abandonado en mitad de la charla.

—Solo otra vez...

Con tan solo escuchar que el simbionte anda suelto y que ya ha encontrado un nuevo huésped, Peter Parker pensó en lo peor. Recordaba cuando se había apoderado de él y lo había vuelto un ser un tanto oscuro. De no haber podido controlarlo justo a tiempo, realmente no quería ni recordarlo. Si el simbionte simpatizaba con alguien frío, perverso, retorcido y siniestro podía volverse un poderoso enemigo y convertirse en una gran amenaza. Todas estas preocupaciones trastornaban su mente, por ello se había puesto el traje y decidió balancearse por la ciudad para olvidar todos los sucesos acontecidos en aquel día, especialmente la pérdida de su amigo. Al menos esta vez y solo por esta vez, alguien cercano como su amigo no había muerto por su culpa. Peter cargaba en sus espaldas durante todos estos años tanta tristeza en su interior, tantos que han muerto y que él no pudo rescatar.

Transcurrió la mayor parte de la noche sin percibir ninguna señal arácnida, hubiese deseado enfrentarse a algún malhechor, descargarse, pero regresó a su departamento.

Al día siguiente volvió a ver qué se decía en los medios audiovisuales, vio la tele y J. Jonah Jameson confabulaba que no era otro más que Spiderman el que había asesinado a Flash Thompson y que volvía a recurrir a su traje negro.

**Peter Parker**

—Viejo idiota. Si supieras que hay otro allá afuera que puede ser el responsable.

Meditó un rato. Se propuso llevar a cabo una investigación y dar con este nuevo criminal.

—Tengo que saber quién está detrás de todo esto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Gwen Stacy había comenzado a dominar sus habilidades. Tan pronto como se apoderó el simbionte de su cuerpo, este también comenzaba rápidamente a apoderarse de su mente. Era como un parásito que se apropiaba de los nutrientes de su hospedador. En el caso de Gwen, principalmente del resentimiento, la mentira, intolerancia, frustración y todos ligados con Peter. Se cuestionaba todos esos años que no pasaba tiempo con ella por su absurda misión de ser Spiderman, que le había ocultado quién había asesinado a su padre, el Capitán Stacy, siendo el verdaderamente culpable el Doc. Otto Octavius. Había llegado a culparlo, a odiarlo por eso, porque durante mucho tiempo creyó que fue Peter y a sentir mucha culpa después y, por muchas cosas más, ya que recientemente había estado aliada con el Doc. Octavius sin saberlo, hasta que tuvieron aquella charla en la que descubrió la verdad y en la que impulsivamente lo había besado.

—_No lo recuerdes. No te hace falta._

—Pero fue mi primer amor.

—_Solo te hizo sufrir. Nunca te mereció, te mintió y te engañó. En nosotros puedes confiar._

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—_Que nos ayudes a destruir a Parkeeerrr._

— ¿Por qué?

—_Sabemos que tú ahora también lo rechazas como él nos rechazó a nosotros._

—Sí, lo sé. Sé que huyó de ustedes, pero porque ustedes son malos.

—_No es cierto. Nos portamos bien con Flash._

—Entonces, ¿por qué abandonaron su cuerpo?

—_Digamos que él tuvo la culpa haciendo su papel de chico bueno, congeniando con nosotros, parecía creer que le aceptaríamos. Sólo que nosotros estamos destinados a causar caos e infectar y plagar a la raza humana, no para hacer un bien a la comunidad. Pero tú ahora tienes estos poderes..._

—Ve directamente al grano.

—_Destruye por nosotros a Parkeeerrr. A cambio te ofrecemos no depender del suero de Ben. Tu fuerza vital será sustituida por el poder del simbionte y así no necesitarás ni un sorbo de ese estúpido suero. Te ofrecemos vida, Gwen. Vida. La misma que te arrebató Parkeeerrr._

—Tienes razón.

El anaranjado atardecer comenzaba a desaparecer. Las luces de los vehículos, la luna y de las estrellas reemplazaban lo que había sido un día lleno de preguntas sin respuesta, más que aquellas que le ofrecían esas voces en su interior por una noche, una noche que prometía acción, libertad y vitalidad como nunca antes experimentaba desde hacía tiempo. Salió por el balcón y se balanceaba como una auténtica contorsionista entre los tejados de los altos edificios de New York. Sólo había alguien en quién pensar o qué hacer con él.

—_Destruye a Parkeeerrr._

La voz del simbionte no dejaba de hacer eco en su interior y sólo estaba segura de una cosa: encontrarle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Durante la mañana, había estado en su complejo: las Industrias Parker. Había estado tan ocupado revisando archivos y bases de datos en las oficinas de genética que no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien.

—Hola, Peter. ¿Estás preocupado? ¿Estás revisando información sobre material biológico acerca del simbionte?

—Hola Anna, sí. Si el simbionte cae en las manos equivocadas podría suponer una gran amenaza para todos, pero la verdad no puedo concentrarme, no sé por dónde empezar a investigar. Estoy muy agobiado con todo esto y más con la pérdida de mi amigo.

—Peter, lo siento tanto por tu amigo. ¿Crees que realmente hayan asesinado a Flash?

—No lo sé. Sólo falta esperar los resultados de la autopsia.

—Me voy a las oficinas de nanotecnología que me esperan allí. Que tengas un buen día, Peter.

—Gracias, Anna. Adiós y suerte.

Por la noche se propuso empezar a recorrer New York, tal vez su sentido arácnido podría vibrar ante la presencia del simbionte.

En ese momento otra figura también recorría New York con objetivos parecidos. Gwenom andaba persiguiendo a su presa y acechando en la oscuridad, pero de una cosa estaba segura, que tal vez generando caos podría alertar y atraer a Spiderman.

Luego una idea atravesó su mente mientras se balanceaba frente a un tanque de agua sobre un edificio, con su súper fuerza comenzó a jalar y tirar fuertemente de las varillas de hierro que lo sostenían, pero un grito la interrumpió.

— ¡Detente!

Era Spiderman. Había funcionado, realmente había venido y de pronto arremetió un feroz golpe al rostro de Gwenom lo que la descolocó un poco, se tambaleó y cayó desde donde estaba adherida tratando de romper los barrotes de hierro hace un momento. Parecía realmente furioso pues al tiempo que caía, Gwenom no lo esperaba, Spiderman había lanzado telarañas de ambos brazos, se encontraba tomando impulso y se lanzó como un resorte y con sus dos piernas embistió su abdomen. Gwenom rápidamente lanzó unas telarañas y ascendía hacia arriba nuevamente al tejado. Allí la esperaba Spiderman.

Spiderman se sentía completamente rabioso, pero primero tenía que escuchar que tenía para decir aquel nuevo ser.

— ¿Por qué asesinaste a Flash Thompson?—gritó con profunda rabia, mientras que Gwenom no respondía y directamente se lanzaba a la batalla.

Ambos se dispusieron a forcejear, medían sus fuerzas, se estudiaban el uno al otro y entonces a la luz de la luna, Peter observó que su silueta era femenina y mucho más baja que la suya. El simbionte se había incorporado en el cuerpo de una mujer, pero ¿quién podría ser? En un instante, un Peter Parker muy asombrado se descuidó de su rival, quien le golpeó fuertemente en la cara. Así comenzó una frenética batalla de idas y vueltas, los puñetazos por parte de Gwenom y los movimientos tratando de esquivarlos por parte de Spiderman, quien tenía que concentrar toda su fuerza y agilidad en sus brazos para esquivar los golpes de Gwenom.

—Gata Negra, ¿eres tú…?—articuló a duras penas sin desconcentrarse para no ser perjudicado por su poderosa contrincante.

Sólo recibió una profunda carcajada.

—Gata Negra, si me entero que fuiste tú… sin lugar a dudas te vas a prisión de por vida.

Volvió a recibir otra carcajada aún más fuerte de su contrincante. En un abandono de su postura defensiva por querer razonar con quien suponía podría ser la Gata Negra, Gwenom asestó una fuerte patada en el abdomen de Spiderman, quien voló unos metros detrás en el aire e impactó con una pared.

—Peter—pronunció para luego emitir otra carcajada.

—Agh...

Spiderman estaba en el suelo.

—No me sorprende que conozcas mi nombre. Tienes acceso a todos mis recuerdos.

Otra risotada.

—Sí, a todos...—respondió mientras emitía una risa cada vez más escandalosa.

Spiderman yacía en el suelo mirando al frente, específicamente a su rival, que se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Se paró frente suyo y Peter sólo pudo observar todo su traje simbiótico y también su rostro cubierto desde el suelo. ¿Quién estaría detrás de él? ¿Quién era ella? Era lo que más se preguntaba en ese momento.

—Volveremos a vernos, cariño.

En eso Gwenom asestó una fuerte patada que dejó noqueado y desvanecido al pobre Spiderman en la soledad de la noche para luego marcharse velozmente del lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Peter Parker**

Podía sentir el graznido de las gaviotas y los rayos del sol ardiendo sobre mi rostro. No podía recordar mucho de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Lo único que tenía claro por ahora es que sé que es una mujer.

Peter Parker se sentía dolorido. No debió subestimar el poder adquirido por aquellos a quienes infectaba el simbionte. Se levantó del suelo y se dispuso regresar a su departamento. Mientras se balanceaba sonó su móvil. Era un texto de Stark.

De **Tony Stark:**

_*****__Peter, soy Tony. Tengo información para ti sobre Flash, pero debemos reunirnos para charlar. Te espero en la Torre a la noche._

Pasó el día recapacitando, no debió ser tan compasivo con su rival, menos aún tratándose de alguien que estaba bajo las oscuras intenciones del simbionte. Además de que pudo haber asesinado a su amigo. Aún recordaba la fuerza demoledora y el odio cuando le propinó aquella patada. Se preguntaba qué mujer podría tener tanto resentimiento y odio para llamar así su atención. En lo que menos se dio cuenta, por la ventana de su habitación ya atardecía, así que se movilizó hacia la Torre Stark.

—Hola, Tony.

—Hola.

—Dime lo que sepas, por favor.

—Tengo tres cosas para decirte: Una, no me gusta que me interrumpan; dos, no me gusta que me dejen a la mitad de una conversación...

—Lo siento por el otro día.

— ¡No me interrumpas! Tres: no asesinaron a Flash Thompson.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pudo haber muerto?

—De eso se ocupará S.H.I.E.L.D.. Están todos revolucionados investigando que esto, que aquello, pero tú ya sabes la amenaza que significa ese simbionte ¿no? Pero no te preocupes, Peter. Lo encontraremos y no le haremos daño. Le arrancaremos el simbionte de su cuerpo y veremos de quién se trata. Pero eso sí, si opone resistencia... lo que menos necesitamos es problemas, ya lo sabes. Así que tendremos que desaparecerlo y tú, colaborarás.

—Desde cuando te volviste tan oscuro, Stark.

— ¿Oscuro yo? O quizás ¿oscura esa cosa que anda allí fuera?

—Está bien. Te ayudaré. Vi su fuerza, vi lo que puede hacer y parece tener interés en mí.

— ¿Te encontraste con él?

—Sí. Tuvimos una pelea.

—Ya veo… Entonces sabes qué hacer con él. Cuando puedas, tráenoslo. No, mejor espera. Lo planearemos bien. Vamos a realizar una emboscada y tú lo atraerás. Enviaremos a un helicóptero de S.H.I.E.L.D. que te escoltará. Avísame cuando estés listo y lo programaremos.

Cuando finalizaron esa improvisada reunión, Peter Parker regresó a su departamento. Pensaba en las palabras de Tony Stark, ese simbionte realmente constituía una verdadera amenaza.

**Peter Parker**

De no ser por mi sentido arácnido esa mujer podría haber arrancado el tanque y vaciar miles de litros de agua hacia las calles y sobre los civiles de New York. Significa un grave peligro, desconozco sus intenciones y hay que detenerla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Por la noche, en la cúspide de un edificio, una figura femenina algo confusa conversaba con su yo interior, más bien dicho con algo que formaba un complemento más con su yo interior.

— _¿__Por qué no destruiste a Parkeeerrr? Lo tenías a tu merced._

—Iba a hacerlo sólo que no pude.

—_Fuiste débil. Eso es lo que fuiste. Pero por alguna extraña razón… eres fuerte. Impones resistencia a nuestros deseos._

—Iban a hacerme cometer una locura. A matar a muchas personas.

—_Crees que nos importa. No lo olvides, Gwen. Si te abandonamos, morirás como Flash._

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—_Todo este tiempo que pasamos con Flash soportando mientras él utilizaba nuestros poderes a su beneficio para hacer el bien, íbamos generando lentamente una neurotoxina que iba apoderándose de sus células, así cuando ya nos cansamos de él y de ver como frecuentaba a Parkeeerrr, decidimos abandonar su cuerpo dejando esas toxinas en él. Las toxinas se vuelven dependientes de nosotros por lo que nuestra ausencia genera rápidamente que en sus células, sus lisosomas comiencen a degradar organelas importantes para la actividad celular. Digamos una autolisis, prácticamente._

—Eres cruel.

— _¡__Nos perteneces, Gwen! Si no destruyes a Parkeeerrr, te abandonaremos._

Las voces se fueron dejando a Gwen Stacy completamente sola, preocupada y con muchas incógnitas. Por una parte quería lastimar a Peter, pero por otra, no quería hacerle tanto daño.

**Gwen Stacy**

— ¿Qué esta pasándome? ¡Voy a volverme loca! Si no mato a Peter… moriré. ¿Qué debo hacer?

En eso se le ocurrió una idea: ir a los laboratorios de Industrias Parker. Los conocía gracias a los recuerdos que tenía del simbionte. Quizá podría a hurtadillas elaborar alguna fórmula, extraerse una muestra de sangre para estudiarla e investigar las toxinas que seguramente ya estaban recorriendo sus venas. Después de todo, también tenía elevados conocimientos en ciencia como Peter. Por un instante recordó cuando iban juntos a la universidad. ¿Realmente tendría que asesinar a Peter?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Aún era la noche y quedaba algo de tiempo para una última recorrida nocturna. Esta vez Gwenom entró desesperada en Industrias Parker, se dirigía veloz y sigilosamente a las oficinas de genética. Allí contarían con material suficiente y ella podría evaluar su contenido sanguíneo. Se enlazó una cinta alrededor del brazo y se sacó dos muestras de sangre. Puso una en un tubo de ensayo, lo tapó y luego a la otra iba cuidadosamente a ponerla en otro tubo de ensayo cuando fue interrumpida.

— ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces invadiendo mi propiedad?

Era la voz de Spiderman. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? De seguro su propia presencia alertó su sentido arácnido. La tomó tan desprevenida que al instante que le había gritado se le resbaló el tubo de ensayo y no pudo verter su sangre en él. Se partió en mil pedazos sobre el suelo y la jeringa también cayó. Al menos le quedaba el otro con su sangre.

— ¡Alto!—dijo Spiderman.

Al ver que Gwenom no le hacía caso, lanzó una telaraña y en segundos, ya tenía el tubo de ensayo con la sangre de Gwen en sus manos. Gwenom se desenlazaba la cinta mientras observaba cómo Spiderman guardaba en su cinturón de chismes amarrado a la cintura el tubo de ensayo con su propia sangre.

— ¡Stark, manda el helicóptero de S.H.I.E.L.D.! ¡Ya!—gritó Spiderman a su brazalete intercomunicador.

Él estaba pidiendo refuerzos así que Gwenom en el acto se lanzó sobre él. Tenía que recuperar esa muestra y salir volando de allí para así poder evaluarla. No importa si no podría investigarla en Industrias Parker. Ya no regresaría más aquí. Quizás en otro lugar podría estudiarla.

Spiderman, por su parte, se dirigía velozmente a la azotea de Industrias Parker. Allí en las alturas, el helicóptero de S.H.I.E.L.D. podría interceptarla y capturarla. No había contado con la súper agilidad de aquella astuta rival, porque para cuando él se dirigía hacia allí, ella ya lo esperaba. Comenzaron a forcejear. Spiderman impedía que sus manos alcanzaran el tubo de ensayo de su cintura a la vez que esquivaba sus golpes. Gwenom sólo trataba de golpearlo para poder noquearlo y así arrebatárselo para poder huir.

Spiderman no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar. Realmente era muy fuerte.

— ¡Apresúrense!—gritó a su brazalete.

—Cobarde —sólo pudo decir Gwenom, viéndolo tan vulnerable y dependiente de sus compañeros.

— ¿Por qué entras a mis instalaciones?—preguntó enojado.

Ambos se encontraban muy próximos, sus respiraciones tan agitadas y sus cuerpos, cerca uno del otro. Aunque estuvieran forcejeando, inevitablemente Gwenom daba manotazos que, sin querer, rasgaban la piel de Peter y le dejaban unas no tan profundas, pero certeras heridas. Rasgaba específicamente su abdomen de donde quería hurtar la muestra contenedora de su propia sangre.

— ¡Responde! ¿Por qué entras a mis instalaciones?

De pronto, Gwenom le asestó un duro golpe en el tabique nasal. Spiderman se sintió cabecear hacia atrás, pero no perdió el equilibrio. Sin embargo, le había dolido. Del fuerte impacto se había rasgado parte de su máscara dejando al descubierto su nariz de la cual brotaba un hilo de sangre.

El ruido próximo de unas hélices y las luces de un helicóptero comenzaban a llegar. Ahora se invertían los roles y era Spiderman quién sostenía a Gwenom de sus muñecas. Utilizaba gran cantidad de fuerza para inmovilizarla mientras ella tan sólo reía a grandes carcajadas.

— ¿A qué estás jugando?—le preguntó frustrado.

La única respuesta que recibió fue sólo otra risotada.

A ambos los enfocaron las luces provenientes del helicóptero de S.H.I.E.L.D., del cual se abrió la puerta corrediza trasera en la que iban dos agentes. Spiderman pudo notar que uno estaba armado con un rifle de francotirador. Un cosquilleo familiar atravesó su cabeza.

— ¡Retenla en esa posición!

**Peter Parker**

¿No es lo que creo que estoy pensando o sí? Vi al francotirador apuntarnos. Mi sentido arácnido vibraba intensamente. El agente se acomodaba sin dudar para dispararle a ella y yo iba a quedar como cómplice de su muerte. El agente sin dudarlo disparó del gatillo.

Spiderman, gracias a sus reflejos, empujó metros atrás a Gwenom, quien rodó dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Inmediatamente recibió el impacto de la bala en su hombro. Rápidamente cayó sobre sus rodillas y con su mano izquierda presionaba la herida de su hombro derecho. Gwenom fue enfocada por las luces del helicóptero y miró hacia la dirección de quien se había sacrificado por ella.

— ¡Huye!—gritó Spiderman.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, terminó de decir aquello y se desplomó sobre el suelo de la azotea de Industrias Parker.

Comenzaron a oírse disparos y Gwenom no se lo pensó dos veces. Comenzó a huir hasta fundirse con la noche y en menos tiempo del que S.H.I.E.L.D. creía, el helicóptero ya la había perdido de vista.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Peter Parker comenzaba a despertar recostado sobre una cama en una habitación.

—Peter… cuanto me alegro de que hayas despertado.

—Tía May.

Su tía había estado a su lado desde que Tony le dijo que lo habían herido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecí dormido? Agh...

—Tranquilo, hijo. No te esfuerces en hablar, dicen que la herida fue de consideración.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

En eso, una silueta apoyada en el costado de la puerta, habló.

—En mi Torre.

Era Stark.

—Tía May, podría dejarnos a Peter y a mí un momento a solas.

—Claro querido.

La Tía May salió por la puerta.

—Se puede saber… ¿qué rayos has hecho? Tuviste suerte de que la bala haya afectado solo tu hombro, mira si daba a algún órgano vital.

—No puedo creer lo que ibas a hacer.

—Ya te lo dije, Peter. Estamos ante una amenaza.

—Creí que el plan se trataba de ''capturar y arrancarle el simbionte''. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan oscuro y siniestro Stark?

—Quizás desde esto.

Arrojó un periódico sobre las manos de Peter. En el titular se leía: _''El simbionte quebranta la seguridad y destruye material de Industrias Stark ''._

— ¿Ves? No estamos frente a un enemigo estúpido e insignificante, Peter. Tú y yo nos hemos enfrentado a villanos comunes durante todos estos años. Sé lo que representó Eddie Brock para ti. Fue uno de tus enemigos más poderosos. Ahora, este simbionte anda por allí afuera y es un maldito genio. Sólo un científico vulneraría así la seguridad de Industrias Stark. Sólo las cámaras son testigas de lo que hizo.

—Pero tú ya no desarrollas tecnologías ni armamento militar. Sólo haces pasantías para jóvenes prodigio. ¿Qué podría destruir de allí?

—Sólo encontramos un laboratorio con las ventanas destruidas, vidrios rotos y varios tubos de ensayo esparcidos por el suelo. Según las cámaras de seguridad, parecía querer sacarse unas muestras de su propia sangre. ¿Puedes creerlo?

En eso, Peter Parker recordó que en su traje contaba con una muestra de la sangre de aquel simbionte adherida a su cinturón de chismes.

—Hay otra cosa que debes saber.

Encendió el televisor.

—Quiero mostrarte esta grabación que hice del programa de J. Jonah Jameson hace tres días.

— ¿Pasaron tres días?

—Sí. Te extrajimos quirúrgicamente la bala. Gracias a tu pronta recuperación en cuestión de horas ya estabas estable, pero te mantuvimos sedado.

— ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

—No queríamos que te expusieras y salieras por allí a hacer tonterías. Mira esto.

Tony pulsó un botón táctil del control remoto y se accionó la reproducción del programa de J. Jonah Jameson en el que insinuaba que Spiderman era aliado del simbionte. Este último, quien asesino al heroico Flash Thompson, además de ello, Spiderman le protegió y ahora había dos amenazas enmascaradas rondando y posiblemente conspirando para atacar a los honrados ciudadanos de New York.

— ¿Ves lo que creerán de ti? No puedes salir. S.H.I.E.L.D. se encargará de dar con el paradero de ese simbionte y haremos lo que sea necesario. Por lo pronto, recupérate y descansa.

Tony se marcho de la lujosa habitación en la que reposaba Peter.

**Peter Parker**

No puedo permitir que S.H.I.E.L.D. la encuentre, la matarán. Primero tengo que ir a Industrias Parker, quizá con una muestra de su sangre consiguiera analizar su ADN y saber a quién corresponde.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Gwen Stacy**

Aún no puedo creer que se haya sacrificado por mí. Ni siquiera sabe quién soy y me protegió.

—_Pero también te arrebató la muestra de sangre. No creas que no nos damos cuenta de tus intenciones, Gwen. Sabemos que quieres estar al tanto de todo, ¿y sabes qué? No habíamos dejado ninguna neurotoxina en tu cuerpo porque confiábamos en ti. Confiábamos en que destruirías a Parkeeerrr. Pero nos fallaste._

— ¡Malditos!

—_Nos divertiremos mucho en estas tres semanas que te quedan._

— ¿Por qué tres semanas?

—_Es el tiempo mínimo que requiere tu cuerpo para acostumbrarse a nosotros. Luego cuando seas dependiente… te abandonaremos y morirás._

—No si puedo evitarlo.

—_No lo lograrás, Gwen. Disfrutaremos viendo cómo te las ingenias para intentar hallar la cura. La carrera contra el tiempo, la cuenta regresiva ya comienza. Prepárate para disfrutar de tus últimos días. Una vez más._

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras se hallaba desesperada. La vida le volvía a jugar una mala pasada, y lo malo era que, ella podía recordarlo todo.

Mientras tanto en la Torre Stark, un restablecido Peter a cinco días de haber permanecido allí recuperándose, se marchaba con un fuerte vendaje oclusivo amarrado a su hombro.

**Peter Parker**

No podré usar mi traje de Spiderman. Ni siquiera puedo movilizar bien mi brazo aún, además de qué pensarán que colaboro con la simbionte. Vestiré de civil y me dirigiré a Industrias Parker.

En Industrias Parker, un pensativo Peter se debatía si debía analizar la sangre que se extrajo aquella mujer. Las dudas le consumían la mente: ¿sería apropiado saber quién estaba detrás de ese traje simbiótico?, o tal vez, ¿sería mejor esperar recuperarse para medirse de nuevo en una batalla digna con aquella oponente? Todas esas preguntas azotaban su conciencia hasta que desistió y colocó nuevamente el tubo de ensayo en la gradilla.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Era de día y Peter salía de Industrias Parker sin respuesta alguna. No quiso averiguar quién era así que no realizó el ADN. Pidió un taxi y regresó a su departamento donde encendió el televisor mientras se recostaba en su sofá. En la pantalla aparecía el ''simpático'' J. Jonah Jameson. No se encontraba con ganas de escuchar a ese viejo cascarrabias así que apagó el televisor y se recostó sobre el sofá.

Se despertó con una helada brisa que se colaba por la ventana. No recordaba haberla dejado abierta. Ya era el anochecer. ¿Cómo pudo haberse quedado dormido tantas horas? De pronto su sentido arácnido cosquilleó. La presencia de peligro era inminente. Miró a su alrededor y divisó una figura a pocos metros sentada observándolo.

— _¿_Quién eres?

— _¿_No sabes quién soy? Pensé que ya lo habías averiguado. Después de todo, tenías mi sangre.

—Tú.

Por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y por cómo se acercaba, pudo reconocerla. Era la simbionte, tan oscura como la noche misma. Sin dudarlo Peter agarró lo más próximo que tenía junto a él, un florero. Lo arrojó sobre ella y se estrelló en pedazos sobre los brazos con los que ella se cubrió para amortiguar el golpe.

—Agh...

Peter dio un leve quejido, pues había arrojado el florero con su brazo débil y todavía continuaba tan frágil por la reciente herida de su hombro.

—Necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¡Dime quién eres!

Peter se sentía indefenso mientras contemplaba cómo se acercaba a través de la luz de la ventana. Parecía que el traje simbiótico por su acción voluntaria comenzaba a dejar al descubierto parte de su rostro. Se quedó parada y, ante la luz, un Peter atónito contemplaba su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.

— ¿Gwen?

—Por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

— ¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Sólo te pido que me escuches…

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Después de lo que casi hiciste.

—Son las voces en mi interior. Se apoderaron de mí, a veces me controlan y me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero.

—No me interesa.

—Voy a morir, Peter.

—Para mí, tú ya estás muerta.

—No seas cruel—dijo comenzando a reír.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Peter, tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes_—_dijo mientras se aproximaba cada vez más.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Sé que todavía me quieres.

—Estás equivocada.

— ¿Lo probamos?

Ella comenzó a besarlo. Al principio, Peter se aguantaba hasta que lentamente fue cayendo en su juego, en su red.

— ¿Qué decías hace un rato?

—Eso no significa nada.

—Sí. Significa que todavía me quieres, tanto como yo a ti. Te quiero y te deseo más de lo que alguna vez creí desearte en el pasado.

—No sigas por ahí…

—Porque fuiste mi primer amor.

—Estás confundida. Sé lo que es estar bajo la influencia del simbionte. Son esas malditas voces… que están obligándote a hacer cosas que no quieres…

—Claro que quiero. Yo te quiero.

Gwen besó nuevamente a Peter, pero con mayor intensidad.

—No… Esto es un error. Tú no deberías...

—Recuerdo que he esperado esta reconciliación por años. Lo he esperado todos estos meses desde que he salido del dispositivo que me resguardaba viva. Quiero que sepas que te perdono todo. Desde que me hayas ocultado que eras Spiderman y quiero que también sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor por el pasado.

—Debí alejarme de ti… y del Duende Verde para protegerte.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste y lo entiendo. Te perdono que...

—No continúes, por favor.

—Te perdono que te hayas equivocado con tu telaraña porque sé que era para salvarme. Hasta expusiste tu vida y me protegiste de las órdenes de S.H.I.E.L.D..

—Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.

—Sí, porque tú eres así. Por eso cada vez me siento más atraída hacia ti. Déjame quedarme contigo, Peter. Por favor…

Ambos permanecieron gran parte de la noche compartiendo palabras de perdón y profundo arrepentimiento, pero a sus corazones nada podría engañarlos. Pronto ambos tuvieron que ceder a sus deseos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana mientras Peter comenzaba a despertar. Sentía un peso encima de él y no podía creer que Gwen estuviera desnuda junto a él.

—No había sido un sueño después de todo.

—Peter.

Se besaron como si se expresaran todo el cariño que se sentían.

—Tengo que decirte algo, Peter. Yo no quise hacer daño a nadie, a ninguna persona y menos a ti.

—Te entiendo porque yo también obré mal cuando estaba influenciado por el simbionte.

—Hay tanto de que hablar, pero primero quiero decirte que necesito…

Golpearon la puerta y ambos se sobresaltaron.

—Después continuamos hablando.

—Espera.

Gwen se enfundó con su traje simbiótico y salió por la ventana a toda prisa mientras seguían tocando la puerta. Peter rápidamente se vistió y se fue a atender.

—Hola Peter, querido. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Hola, Tía May. Estaba ordenando_—_dijo mientras su tía entraba y revisaba su departamento.

—No me digas que herido saliste como Spiderman.

No le gustaba mentirle a su tía, pero no podía decirle nada acerca de Gwen.

—Sí, pero no debes preocuparte.

—La ciudad está más segura que nunca. Casi todos los villanos están en prisión. Claro todos menos ese amenazador simbionte que está atacando tu industria y la del joven Stark. Además otros se encargarán de él. Tú, por lo pronto, debes recuperarte. Por cierto, no me digas que aún no desayunaste. ¿Quieres que te prepare un café?

—Claro. Podemos compartirlo juntos.

Así pasaron toda la mañana Peter y su tía conversando mientras desayunaban. Ella preocupada y centrada fundamentalmente en ese simbionte que amenazaba New York.

— ¿Acaso pasas por desapercibido sus actos?

—Yo también estuve bajo la influencia del simbionte y me porté muy mal, Tía May.

—No es lo mismo. ¿Quién sabe qué podrá estar haciendo? No recuerdas que peleaste con él y te hirieron el hombro.

—Estaban dispuestos a disparar a matar.

—En ese punto tienes razón. Me tengo que ir, Peter. Hubiese deseado que la conversación fuese más agradable pero veo que tienes un punto de vista diferente al del joven Stark.

Ambos se despidieron. Más tarde, se preguntaba dónde podría estar Gwen.

Gwen hacía días que no pisaba el balcón del edificio donde estaba con los secuaces de Ben Reilly. No podía negar sus sentimientos hacia Peter y ahora que las voces habían desaparecido actuaba como ella misma quería. No iba a aliarse más con esas personas. Más aún desde que sabía que el Doc. Otto Octavius había asesinado a su padre, lo cual lo tenía muy presente, pues lo recordaba. Recordaba que tanto su padre como ella eran clones. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla mientras se balanceaba sin rumbo fijo meditando aquellas palabras que esas voces le dijeron.

_La carrera contra el tiempo, la cuenta regresiva ya comienza. Prepárate para disfrutar de tus últimos días..._

Si iba a disfrutar de sus últimos días, no los quería pasar lejos de Peter. Pero, ¿cómo le diría que un veneno estaba circulando e intoxicando su interior? De ninguna manera le contaría ya que no quería ponerlo triste.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Después de esa charla con su Tía May, pidió un taxi. Peter se dirigía al hospital ya que la herida estaba supurando, señal de que ya habría que cambiar el vendaje. Allí evaluaron la condición cicatrizante de la herida y lo bien que iba evolucionando. Sin lugar a dudas el vendaje oclusivo en el hombro fue satisfactorio. La regeneración del colágeno y la absorción del líquido antibiótico en cuestión de días recompondrían su hombro a la normalidad.

—No hay rastros de infección y el coágulo ha desaparecido, señor Parker. Tiene usted una muy buena coagulación pues ha cicatrizado demasiado en menos de lo que esperábamos. Sin embargo, le quedará una cicatriz, pero no se preocupe que irá disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo. Ahora le cambiaremos por un vendaje común. ¿Siente dolores?

—No. Sólo cuando algo algún esfuerzo brusco.

—Entonces absténgase de hacer alguno de ellos. Aquí le doy algunos analgésicos por si siente algún dolor.

Los poderes arácnidos le otorgaban ciertas ventajas porque ni siquiera sentía dolores. Sin embargo, no rechazaría la buena predisposición del doctor y aceptaría esos medicamentos.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Peter se encontraba Gwen, quien había llegado de andar por ahí.

Cuando bajó del taxi, le dio una propina al conductor. Mientras subía por el ascensor iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que cuando iba llegando a su puerta un delicioso aroma inundó sus fosas nasales. ¿Habrá regresado Tía May y le estaría preparando alguna cena? Pero cuando abrió la puerta de su casa se encontró con un espectáculo inusual para él y su solitaria vida. Sobre la mesa había un mantel que recordaba que estaba guardado, casi nunca lo usaba pues no tenía visitas con que estrenarlo, un par de velas, platos, cubiertos y servilletas. Se dirigía a la cocina para ver de dónde provenía ese magnífico aroma. Se encontró con Gwen allí.

—Hola Peter.

—Gwen. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo y pensé en hacerte la cena.

Se sentó en la mesa a esperarla. Ella colocó una bandeja sobre la mesa y se dispuso a cortar una porción.

—Extrañaba eso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tu cinta negra y cómo la usas para sujetar tu cabello.

Ella sólo sonrió. Cuando ya ambos estaban sentados se dispusieron a charlar.

— ¿Cómo es que pareces tan tú? Quiero decir, ¿cómo lo dominas? Al simbionte, me refiero.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo se fusionó conmigo o por qué me eligió. Lo cierto es, Peter, que estaba muy molesta contigo y asumo que algún sentimiento pudo haber percibido y se coló en mí, pero a los pocos días las voces, simplemente, desaparecieron.

Gwen no podía decirle que la abandonaron o quizá lo preocuparía.

— ¿Por qué entraste a mis Industrias y a las de Stark?

—Quería analizar mi sangre para saber si seguía dependiendo del suero de Ben Reilly.

— ¿Por qué al principio querías hacerme daño?

—Las voces me dominaban y era imposible resistirme. Simplemente me decían que querían destruirte y que rechazaste al simbionte en varias oportunidades. Tiempo después me dijeron que soy difícil de manipular.

Luego de esa pequeña charla cenaron tranquilamente.

—Discúlpame un momento—dijo Peter, yendo a una habitación donde guardaba cosas viejas.

Entre la oscuridad encontró uno de los tesoros de su juventud: una foto de Gwen.

—Mira esto.

—Soy yo... pero no recuerdo.

—Es una foto que te tomé antes de que te marcharas cuando te fuiste a Londres. Gwen… desde que te fuiste, quiero decir… que ahora que estas aquí yo... nunca te he olvidado.

—Gracias, Peter.

Se abrazaron por un largo rato, conmovidos. Peter sentía que tenían tanto que conversar y planear juntos.

— ¿Quieres ver una película en el sofá?

—Claro—dijo Gwen.

— ¿Qué quieres ver?

—Escoge una a elección tuya. Estoy desactualizada del mundo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Mientras miraban la película, Gwen se disculpó y fue al baño ya que le comenzó a doler fuertemente la cabeza. En eso recordó que sólo le quedaba una semana, pues eran tres las semanas que requería su cuerpo para depender absolutamente del simbionte y ella ya sabía que la abandonarían.

En la sala, el teléfono de Peter sonó. Era un mensaje de texto de Stark.

De **Tony Stark:**

*****_Peter, soy Tony. S.H.I.E.L.D. ya descubrió de qué murió Flash. El simbionte abandona al huésped ocasionando la muerte._

Peter quedó realmente impactado por aquella noticia. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Gwen.

Al tiempo que ella regresaba del baño, comenzaron las preguntas:

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—De lo que murió Flash.

—Escucha, Peter.

— ¿Para qué querías analizar tu sangre?

Sin más que ocultar, tendría que decirle toda la verdad. Se sentó en el sofá.

—Sé que no fui sincera, pero es que no quería que lo supieras.

—Sabes que estás en peligro de muerte. Exijo una explicación.

—Lo sé. Cuando te dije que las voces desaparecieron… en realidad, me abandonaron. Al ser incapaz de cumplir con el propósito de asesinarte, desesperada, quería analizar mi sangre para estudiarla y poder elaborar alguna fórmula para contrarrestar los efectos, pero lo dejé pasar. Prefiero vivir mis últimos días a tu lado, feliz.

—No, no. Aún podemos hacer algo. ¿Desde cuándo te abandonaron las voces?

—Desde hace dos semanas. Las voces me dijeron que en tres semanas mi cuerpo se adaptaría al simbionte y luego me abandonarían provocando una autolisis celular.

Peter le ofreció una servilleta a Gwen.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella.

—Te está saliendo sangre de la nariz. Gwen, tenemos que buscar ayuda.

—No. Nadie puede saber lo que soy. El monstruo en el que me convertí. Después de lo que iba a hacer… si arrojaba toda esa cantidad de agua sobre esa pobre gente.

—Tenemos que hallar la forma.

—No, Peter. Ya es tarde para mí.

—No digas eso.

—Me queda menos de una semana y ya padezco los síntomas.

— ¿Qué ya padeces los síntomas? ¿Cuáles?

—Acabo de tener un espantoso dolor de cabeza y mira esta sangre de mi nariz—dijo mostrando la servilleta absolutamente manchada.

—Tal vez Stark pueda ayudarnos...

— ¿Él y S.H.I.E.L.D.? No dejaré que me ayuden. Seguro que me encierran para quitarme al simbionte y morir más rápido.

Dejó ciertas dudas inquietantes en la mente de Peter hasta que a este por fin se le ocurrió una idea.

—Aún conservo una muestra de tu sangre en mis instalaciones. Puedo desarrollar una fórmula con la ayuda de Anna Maria Marconi.

Al ver la expresión que ponía rápidamente le contestó.

—Tranquila. Es una conocida. Sabe todo, hasta mi identidad secreta. Podemos confiar en ella.

La hemorragia de la nariz se detuvo.

—Perdón por todo esto.

—No te preocupes. Mañana hablaré con Anna Maria Marconi. De seguro me echa una mano y puedo desarrollar una cura lo antes posible.

Tomando un taxi llega a Industrias Parker, va a las oficinas de genética y solicita la presencia de Anna Maria Marconi. Cuando ella está presente, le cuenta todo.

—Gwen tiene razón. Ni a Stark ni a S.H.I.E.L.D. le importarán de ella. Solo querrán aislar al simbionte por la amenaza que supone para el mundo. Así que en marcha, estudiemos esa muestra.

Realizaron varios análisis y observaciones al microscopio hasta llegar a la conclusión de que aún no es tarde. Anna Maria Marconi llegó a deducir que quizá con un poco de la sangre de Peter, las neurotoxinas podrían combatir con el ADN radioactivo, pero para esto tendría que aportar una buena cantidad de sangre.

— ¿Qué pasa, Peter?

— ¿No puedes hacerlo con menos? Tendré que reponerme durante un tiempo para poder volver a donar otros quinientos mililitros. Gwen no puede esperar tanto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—La abandonaron hace dos semanas y un día, para ser más exactos.

—Peter… veré lo que puedo hacer con tan poco, pero no puedo prometer nada. No sé si el suero realmente funcionará.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando regreso al departamento, abrazó fuertemente a Gwen y le contó todo lo que experimentaron.

—Quiero agradecer a Anna Maria Marconi por su ayuda. Me harías el favor de que nos conozcamos. Suena como la amiga científica que nunca tuve.

—Ella es brillante, tanto que cautivó a Otto Octavius.

—Sí, al asesino de mi padre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Gwen despertó con una gran jaqueca y despertó a Peter a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Me duele mucho la cabeza.

En ese momento, Peter recordó que había dejado los analgésicos que le había dado el doctor y que no había usado para su hombro en el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Fue al baño y los trajo con un poco de agua. Gwen los tomó. Al rato, su dolor había disminuido y se recostó.

Peter deambulaba de un lado para el otro en la sala, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba perdiendo a su Gwen una vez más. Sentía la necesidad de saber si Anna Maria Marconi ya había sintetizado el suero con su sangre donada y también se preguntaba si daría resultado.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor—dijo entrando en la sala—. Sabes hoy tengo ganas de salir.

Durante el desayuno, Gwen volvió a padecer una minúscula hemorragia por su nariz. Ante esto ambos desayunaron en silencio conscientes de lo que significaba eso y las jaquecas. Peter se marchó inmediatamente a Industrias Parker. Se fue por la ventana con su traje. Ahora que se encontraba perfectamente de su hombro ya no estaba condicionado a esperar demasiado tiempo y no le importaba realmente lo que pudiera decir J. Jonah Jameson y su ridículo programa de televisión.

Llegó a la azotea de Industrias Parker, bajó por los ductos y se vistió ocultando su traje por debajo de la ropa. Llegó al encuentro de Anna Maria.

—Listo, Peter—le entrega el suero.

—Gracias, Anna Maria. Quería agradecerte esto que haces por Gwen.

—No es nada, Peter. Si pudiera hacer más, seguro ayudaría.

Peter pensó bien en sus palabras, recordó a Gwen y sus ganas de conocer a Anna Maria.

—Sabes… creo que podrías hacer algo más.

Peter regresó al departamento y Gwen bebió el suero. Rogaron para que el suero surtiera efecto. Luego le hizo una propuesta.

—Sólo quiero que salgamos—dijo pensando en presentarle a Anna Maria.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Peter recibió un texto que le llegó al móvil.

De **Anna Maria Marconi:**

*****_Peter, ya estoy en el local. Los espero._

Rápidamente escondió su móvil para que Gwen no sospechara. Peter la guió hasta dentro del local y divisó a Anna Maria Marconi dentro, quien le saludaba y le sonreía pues el encuentro ya estaba planeado.

Gwen saludó a una mujer de baja estatura, Anna Maria Marconi. Ambas se presentaron y luego los tres charlaron de todo un poco. Se iban conociendo poco a poco hasta que llegaron a un tema más delicado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Gwen? ¿Bebiste el suero?—preguntó Anna Maria.

—Me siento igual pero quiero agradecer tu ayuda y todo el esfuerzo que pusiste en desarrollarlo. Debo confesar que no tengo muchas esperanzas.

—No digas eso. Quizás haya valido la pena.

—Lo único que valió la pena fue por fin conocer a la socia, científica y vocera oficial de Industrias Parker.

—Harás que me avergüence si mencionas todos los cargos y títulos que poseo.

—Eres una genia.

—Tú también lo eres. Fui alumna de Miles Warren en la Universidad Empire State y se refería mucho a una alumna ejemplar de sus clases. Eras tú.

—Creo que él… estaba obsesionado conmigo, tanto así que creó clones de Peter y míos. De allí el surgimiento de Ben Reilly y bueno... el mío.

—Se nos hizo un poco tarde.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?—sugirió Peter.

—No. Tomo un taxi, tranquilo.

—Fue un gran gusto conocerte, Anna Maria.

—Lo mismo digo, Gwen.

Luego Peter y Gwen se fueron a un parque cercano. Todavía era temprano para regresar a casa así que caminaron por el parque respirando un poco de aire fresco y se sentaron en un banco, cerca de una fuente, hasta que el sonido de unos vehículos interrumpieron el curso de su estadía. De estos vehículos bajaron uniformados de S.H.I.E.L.D. armados y comenzaron a apuntarles y amenazarles.

—Tenemos órdenes de S.H.I.E.L.D., Parker. ¡Entréganos al clon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Aquellas últimas palabras enfurecieron a Peter. Por su parte, Gwen se encontraba débil, ella suponía que debía ser por haber bebido ese suero sintetizado con la sangre radioactiva de Peter.

Peter le dijo a Gwen que huyera. Así que hizo caso y de donde pudo, sacó fuerzas y fibras elásticas del simbionte comenzaron a cubrir todo su cuerpo. Los agentes comenzaron a dirigir la mira de sus armas hacia Gwen, quien ya se elevaba con sus redes. Peter se percató de esto y antes que dispararan lanzó telarañas a cada uno de ellos despojándolos de sus armas. Sin embargo, desarmados, se dirigían a subir a los vehículos y perseguir a Gwen. Tenía de un modo u otro que alcanzarla o algo malo podía pasarle.

Fue corriendo por un callejón y abandonó su ropa quedando sólo con su traje. Luego un ruido lo paralizó. Eran dos helicópteros volando velozmente. Gwen ahora sí estaba en problemas y tenía que ayudarle a escapar. No sentía ninguna señal arácnida así que mientras se balanceaba, estaba absolutamente perdido, por más que se empeñase no podía localizar dónde estaba ella. Comenzó a pensar lugares en los que podría Gwen esconderse y recordó su departamento, pero de seguro estaría rodeado de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.. Luego pensó en Industrias Parker aunque también debía estar rodeada de agentes. Mientras se balanceaba comenzó a recorrer las azoteas de los edificios buscándola mientras una leve llovizna comenzaba a caer.

— ¡Peter!

Volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y allí estaba ella.

— ¡Gwen!

—Estaba aquí escondida y pasaron dos helicópteros.

—También los vi.

—De seguro deben andar buscándome para arrancarme al simbionte—dijo mientras pretendía esconderse en un ducto hasta que la mano de Peter la detuvo.

—No tenemos que permitirlo. Juntos saldremos de esta. Vamos.

—Estoy cansada de huir y ya no tengo fuerzas—dijo algo debilitada.

—Vamos, Gwen. Sé donde puedes refugiarte. Mi Tía May seguro comprenderá.

—Bueno—respondió sosteniéndose de Peter y de la pared para poder pararse.

Comenzaron a balancearse ambos hacia su destino hasta que una red de Gwen se rompió. Comenzó a disparar más telarañas, pero éstas ya no surgían de sus brazos, por lo que Peter en el acto al ver cómo ella caía al vacío, se lanzó también a su encuentro.

—Te llevaré.

Peter cargaba a Gwen en sus brazos pero avanzaron tan sólo unos pocos metros.

—Por favor, detente—dijo Gwen en un susurro.

Peter se elevó suavemente con ella en sus brazos hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio más próximo por el que pasaban. La dejó recostada, pues apenas podía moverse de lo débil que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué sucede, Gwen?

—Peter, tienes que irte.

—No. No te dejaré aquí.

Su rostro iba quedando al descubierto. Las finas bandas elásticas del tejido simbiótico iban desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

—Si no te vas… se fusionará contigo de nuevo.

—No puedo dejarte.

—Nunca lo hiciste—dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Gwen acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Peter y lo acarició.

—Te amo. No lo olvides nunca.

—Yo también te amo, Gwen.

Cada vez mayores porciones de su cuerpo estaban quedando al descubierto. La viscosidad simbionte parecía reaccionar ante la presencia de Peter.

—Debes irte ya.

Aunque ella no lo viese bajo su máscara, Peter estaba llorando y tomó una más de las tantas decisiones difíciles en su vida como lo era apartarse de ella. Mientras se marchaba miraba de vez en cuando a la azotea donde yacía recostado el cuerpo de Gwen sin señales de vida.

Peter lloró en todo el trayecto hasta su departamento.

_Días después..._

Se esclarecieron las dudas por todos los medios de comunicación acerca del escándalo de quien se hallaba bajo el poder del simbionte. El cuerpo de Gwen había sido encontrado por los dos helicópteros de S.H.I.E.L.D. sin rastro alguno del simbionte.

Con respecto a Peter, no fue otro que Stark el primero en reprenderlo por haberla ocultado y refugiado en su departamento. También lo culpó por haber dejado huir al simbionte. Ante esta desagradable situación, Peter se desvinculó de Industrias Stark desasociándose para no trabajar más en conjunto.

Después de días de desaparecido por lamentar la pérdida de Gwen, refugiado en su departamento, salió a las calles.

Iba caminando cuando letreros digitales y manifestantes vitoreaban la muerte del criminal: Gwenom. No pudo evitar salir inmediatamente de allí, toda esa gente le causaba disgusto al igual que el mismísimo J. Jonah Jameson.

Más tarde se apareció por Industrias Parker.

—Peter, lo lamento tanto—dijo Anna Maria Marconi.

—No digas nada. Ella ya sabía que no funcionaría.

Se dieron un abrazo.

—Hice todo lo posible.

Peter no pudo evitar una vez más que una lágrima se le escapara.

— ¿Cómo pudo saber S.H.I.E.L.D. que era ella quien se encontraba bajo el simbionte?

—Stark me lo dijo. Analizaron restos de sangre que habían quedado de cuando Gwen fue a extraerse una muestra en sus industrias. Ahora estamos oficialmente separados de Industrias Stark.

—Ese Tony Stark nunca me agradó.

Peter se despidió y se fue a donde vivía su Tía May. Cuando golpeó su puerta, agradeció que no hubiera en el mundo una persona que lo entendiera tanto como su Tía May. Ambos en silencio, sin mediar palabras por lo sucedido, se abrazaron.

— ¿Quieres un vaso de leche con galletas?

—Sí.

—Adelante. Pasa que la noche esta fría.

**FIN.**


End file.
